Link's Little Brother Revised
by Xigo
Summary: After a mysterious reverie that Zelda has one night, Link soon rescues a young boy from a terrible battle, only find that he is no mere child...
1. Chapter 1

Link's Little Brother  
By LittleLink  
  
Author's Notes- Okay, as some of you probably already noticed, I deleted Link's Little Brother (the big part). Now, the reason I did this is reasonable, so don't get mad and try to kill me! I realized that a couple people who reviewed my story were right, it'd be better if I split the chapters up a bit. That's why I'm doing this; hopefully I'll get more readers and more reviews (which I really want!) Now, if you've already read this, just keep on reading the epilogue, I'll update soon. But if you haven't, read this story first, and then go to epilogue. It's shorter now so it shouldn't turn people off because of the size. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been about 4 years since Ganondorf's demise. The memory still stayed with Zelda and Link. The battle that decided the fate of Hyrule and the Triforce. Link fought Ganondorf in his castle first. Deflecting energy bolts, shooting Light Arrows, and attacking with his sword. When he was defeated, the castle collapsed, but Zelda and Link escaped. But Ganondorf; wasn't dead. He erupted from the rubble, with pure rage in his eyes. He turned into the beast called Ganon and fought Link with two huge twin swords. Link had to fight with the Megaton Hammer since the Master Sword was smacked from his hands. The battle raged on until Link retrieved the Master Sword.  
  
He fought on and finally Zelda shot Ganon with an energy beam. It stunned him, and gave Link the chance to stab him in the forehead. Blood shot out, and Ganon roared in pain. The Sages then sent Ganondorf spiraling into the Evil Realm. Link and Zelda would always remember his final words.  
  
"Curse you Zelda! Curse you Sages! Curse you Link! Someday, when this seal is broken, that is when I will return and terminate your descendents!"  
  
Link and Zelda never returned to the normal time. Instead Link wanted to stay a young man. He loved Zelda, and he just could never not think about her. But he still felt Zelda only liked him as a friend, not as a true love. He lived with her in the castle (which had been rebuilt by the Sages and Goddesses), along with her little sister Faria. When the seven years began to pass, Zelda's mother gave birth to another little girl. But her mother soon died of an illness (along with her father, who died a year after Ganon's demise from an illness also). And with her acting as Shiek the whole time, Zelda never saw her sister. But now her sister was 11, and she spent a heck of a lot of time with her. She looked just like Zelda when she was younger; she was a spitting image of her child-self.  
  
She had actually made Faria her Princess Jr. She knew Faria would make a good princess, but after a couple more years. Link also liked her a lot. It made him think of the Kokiri children. At times, even he wished he had a younger sibling. But his mother was dead, and there was no way for him to get one.  
  
One day, Link was training at the castle. He practiced for hours with the Master Sword. He would chop trees and logs, weeds, and fought many warriors (including Impa who proved to be quiet the fighter herself). By about sunset, Link went into the castle for dinner. He went to the great hall and sat down by a nice full plate of food. There was roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and fresh peas. Soon Zelda and Faria walked over to the table and sat down with their own meals.  
  
"Hello, Zelda, hello Faria" said Link, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you two today."  
  
"Don't worry" replied Faria, "I understand that you have to train, that's what real warriors have to do." Link laughed.  
  
"Well I'm glad for that!" he said, "Say, did you two cook this?"  
  
"As a matter yes" answered Zelda, "I and Faria prepared the dinner just for us!" Link cut off some of his chicken and tasted it. The second he tasted it, his eyes light up and began eating more.  
  
"Wow! This is great!" he exclaimed, "absolutely delicious!!!"  
  
Faria and Zelda laughed as Link wolfed down his entire dinner rapidly. They soon then began eating; it was almost like they were a family. After about a half an hour, they all finished, and Faria went to read in the archives, leaving just Link and Zelda at the table. When she left, Zelda became a little more serious. Link noticed it right away.  
  
"What's wrong Zelda, are you okay?" he asked. Zelda looked at Link.  
  
"Link, I had a dream last night, and I think it's another prophecy" she answered. Link also then became more serious.  
  
"Really? About what?" he asked.  
  
"I can't tell you here, let's go to one of the balconies, I don't want anyone to hear" she said. Both of them got up and walked over to one of the balconies. It was actually a room with one wall missing, for a nice view. Link then locked the door so no one could enter.  
  
"Alright Zelda, what was your dream about?" he asked. Zelda paused before answering.  
  
"Well, it started out with a huge battle raging on" she began, "there was screaming, yelling, fires, fights and blood everywhere. A young boy similar to you was fighting greatly, until Ganondorf and some woman came in and annihilated him. Then you ran into the battle, and saved him from the two. The six Sages came, and drove away the evil pair. The fighting stopped, along with the cries, and the fires were put out. Then at the end, I saw you walking away from the battle, carrying the young child in your arms."  
  
Link was very confused. What in the world was the battle about? Who was the young child? And who was the other woman with Ganondorf? He sure had no idea, but maybe Zelda just did.  
  
"What do you think it means, Zelda?" he asked. Zelda shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea" she answered, "it made me think though, perhaps the young child was someone you really cared about. I mean, a Kokiri you like a lot."  
  
Link thought for a few moments. "That makes no sense" he began, "first off, there really isn't no Kokiri boy I like really a lot like I do with Saria. Also, the Kokiri aren't that of a fighting race. I may have been, but I'm actually a Hylian!"  
  
"I guess that's right, but it has to mean something!" Zelda said.  
  
Link once again thought. He tried to think of someone who could help him, but no one could come to mind.  
  
"Maybe a good nights rest will give us some brain power to think" he said, "I'm goin' to bed, good night Zelda!"  
  
Link then walked over to the door and unlocked it. He was about to leave before Zelda stopped him.  
  
"Link... you don't... love me... do you?" she asked.  
  
Link's body froze. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say yes, but what if she didn't like him? But what if she did and he said no? She'd probably be crushed. But he decided to go with the second thought, and have the chance to save humiliation.  
  
"Of course not Zelda" he said, "but you're easily my best friend!" Link smiled incredulously, and left the room. He walked away sweating bullets, but luckily Zelda didn't see it.  
  
She was then all alone, her thoughts to herself.  
  
"I hope he was lying" she whispered to herself.  
  
Miles and miles and miles away north of Hyrule Castle, in the great citadel of Emralda, an evil plan was brewing. She was a young Gerudo woman, but chose instead to live in her land know as Herlassia. She was known as the queen of the land, but her heart was as evil as a demon. She was in her courts waiting for a special person. She had put on her favorite dress. A royal purple robe with golden stripes, with all sorts of rubies on them. She had long blood red hair that reached her back. Her eyes were surrounded by red eye shadow, and she wore a wonderful amethyst broach that was given to her by her own brother.  
  
She waited and waited until finally, the person she was waiting for, came through the doors. It was Ganondorf, in his black and blue armor with his shoulder length, fiery red hair. He had an evil smile on his face, but it pleased Emralda.  
  
"It's good to see you Emralda, it's been so long!" he said. Emralda ran over to him and hugged him. Ganondorf bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
"You're finally back my brother!" she exclaimed.  
  
The next morning, Link woke up pretty early. He had his nice breakfast once again made by Zelda and Faria. He had fresh Lon Lon Milk and a full plate of pancakes with Kokiri Syrup. Once he was done, he decided to take a nice ride on his beautiful stallion Epona.  
  
He rode swiftly and nicely all through the huge Hyrule Field. He jumped every fence, he followed every path, and even did a bunch of laps around Lon Lon Ranch. As he rode, he still thought of the prophecy Zelda had. Even after the long night's rest, neither of them got any ideas. They were still stumped. The two main things that made him think the most was the young child, and Ganondorf.  
  
"How was he there?" he thought, "he's in the Sacred Realm, or is he?"  
  
Suddenly Link heard the sound of battle cries and weapons fighting. It was coming from the forest. It was right from Terlon Forest (another forest in Hyrule that was home to Hylian Elves and normal Hylians. (The Hylian Elves were the same as normal elves. They lived in the forest and had long pointy ears, but grew older unlike Kokiri elves) He then immediately galloped away to the forest.  
  
At the battle, a legion of Moblins had attacked a village. The fighters of the village tried to fight them, but they were losing badly. But suddenly a young child yelled and charged into the fray. He was a Hylian with brown hair similar to Link's. (The style not the color) His attire was a green turtleneck, and brown adventuring pants. He was carrying a nice broadsword, but no shield like Link did.  
  
He attacked the moblins like mad. He slashed, cut, stabbed, and assaulted them like no other fighter, even though he was so young and rather small. The moblins attacked with their spears, but the young child dodged and blocked them. Soon, most of the moblins were lying on the ground dead, with bloody gashes and cuts all over them.  
  
But as the kid fought, Ganondorf and Emralda suddenly appeared. The young child looked at them and felt he had seen them somewhere before, but he didn't care who they were and what they were doing there. Even though he had no idea about why they were there, he ran at them and was about to attack. The two evil beings then smiled diabolically and shot dark energy bolts at them. They hit the child and quickly knocked him unconscious. They both laughed as they saw the child lay there knocked out cold. But suddenly, Link stormed in. He whipped out his Master Sword and shield and glared at Ganondorf and the woman.  
  
"What are you two doing here!?" he shouted.  
  
The two didn't answer, but instead grinned. Link got angrier by the second, until he noticed the young child laying in front of him. Then the Six Sages suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"Link, get that child out of here, we'll take care of these two!" said Rauru. Link nodded and picked up the child in his arms. He ran over to Epona and got on still holding the child. He then kicked Epona slightly and began riding off back to Hyrule Castle. The Six Sages glared at Ganondorf and the woman, who now looked somewhat terrified.  
  
"Alright, let's take 'em out!!" shouted Darunia.  
  
"With ya on that one Darunia!" Nabooru yelled back.  
  
The Six Sages then threw out their arms and shot their own special kind of magic. The beams of energy struck Ganondorf and the mysterious woman. But as they hit, the two turned into nothing more than what they really were, shadows. They soon were destroyed by the Sages' power, but Rauru was very shocked.  
  
"What!? How in the world!? They're only shadows!" He yelled.  
  
As Link galloped away, he turned around and saw what happened. He couldn't believe it. "What was going on!?" he thought. He didn't know, so he kept riding on back to Hyrule Castle, in hope he'd get some answers with what just went on.  
  
Back at Emralda's citadel, Ganondorf and she were sitting in her throne room watching everyone through some of Emralda's magic fire. The two were believe it or not; brother and sister. About 5 years after Ganondorf's mother gave birth to him, she gave birth to Emralda. The two got along quite well for the years they were together. When Ganondorf was about 16, he left to train to be a warrior, while Emralda went to become a sorceress. Before they left each other, the promised they'd some day conquer Hyrule together.  
  
They laughed in their evil tone as usual at the confusion of the Sages and Link. But what mainly pleased them, was the boy Link was riding with in his arms.  
  
"That must be him" Emralda said, "the boy we've been searching for."  
  
"Yes, only Link would've been there for him" Ganondorf added, "it's so odd how Princess Zelda's prophecies always seem to be right."  
  
"Well thank God for that!" exclaimed Emralda, "without her, I wouldn't have ever known about Link being there when that kid was attacked. Nothing better than my dream spies!"  
  
"Yes, and those shadows of us really fooled Link and the Sages!" replied Ganondorf, "but I'm still confused by those dream spies."  
  
"They're spirits that I can send into people's dreams to find out what they're dreaming about" answered Emralda, "I knew Zelda has prophecies, and that she'd probably soon get the dream about the whereabouts of that kid. The dream spies told me Link would be where the kid was. So when Link arrived here in the viilage, I knew that the kid he carried off is the one we've be searching for."  
  
Ganondorf was very surprised at his younger sister. She was as clever and intelligent as he was. "Impressive!" he said, "without you, I'd doubt this would've happen!"  
  
Emralda smiled diabolically. "Of course, that's why you and I must work together if we are to succeed" she said.  
  
Ganondorf smiled the same way back.  
  
"We will get our revenge on that kid my sister, I know It." he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Link rode as fast as he could. The kid was definitely hurt, and needed to be treated at Hyrule Castle as soon as possible. After a long ride, he finally made it. He rode into the courtyards and jumped off still carrying the kid. He stormed through the castle all the way to the great hall.  
  
Zelda and Faria, were there talking about things. They talked and talked until Link had burst through the doors with the young child in his arms. Faria gasped in surprise, but Zelda gasped for a different reason.  
  
"Link, what happened, who is this kid?" asked Faria.  
  
Link laid the kid on one of the tables as he caught his breath.  
  
"I don't have time to explain right now...." He answered, "We gotta fix this kid up, he's pretty hurt. We better do something now before it's too late!  
  
"I'll go get some medicine from the infirmary, he sure doesn't look like he's in good shape at all!!!" Faria said.  
  
With that Faria ran off to get the medical supplies. Zelda stared in Link's eyes. Link noticed Zelda's face of somewhat fear and worry.  
  
"What's wrong Zelda?" he asked. Zelda paused she answered.  
  
"It's my prophecy Link, the one in my dream, it's just like it started....." she answered. Link then just remembered the prophecy. He couldn't believe it, it *was* coming true. They both looked down at the child. He was still unconscious.  
  
"*Who* is *he*?" asked Link. Zelda had no answer. They both just looked at him until Faria came running in the great hall followed by Doctor Haniran (the head doctor at Hyrule Castle)  
  
"Alright, we've got the stuff" said Faria panting from her run. Link and Doctor Haniran quickly took medicines and bandages and began applying them to the child's wounds.  
  
"Faria, could you give me the Aloe gel?" asked Doctor Haniran holding out his hand. Faria grabbed the jar and handed it to the doctor.  
  
"Thanks" he replied, "Link, why don't bandage up his forehead, it looks like he got hit there." Link took the bandage along with some Henbane Lotion and bandaged up the child's forehead. After about ten minutes of fixing up, Doctor Haniran and Link finished. Doctor Haniran wiped his forehead.  
  
"Wow! That kid sure as heck got beat up, he should be alright though!" he said. Link gave a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Well at least that's some good news" he replied. He looked at Zelda, who looked back at him. Doctor Haniran knew the three should be alone, so he began leaving.  
  
"Well I'll you all to yourselves. If you think he needs a nice bed in the infirmary, just tell me!" he said. With that, Doctor Haniran left the great hall.  
  
Faria looked at the kid. Even though he was not in good shape right then, she kind of took a liking to him.  
  
"I hope he'll be all right like Doctor Haniran said" she whispered. Link noticed the concern.  
  
"He should, but my most important concern is, who is he?" he replied. All three then looked at the kid. They tried to find some clue, but to no avail. Then suddenly, Impa appeared before them. She had a serious look on her face.  
  
"Impa! You're back!" said Link, "what in the world happened back in Terlon Forest!?"  
  
Impa paused before she answered, it was quite a story. "I know *you* saw the shadows Link, but Zelda and Faria haven't" she replied. Link nodded as Impa turned to Zelda and Faria.  
  
"Alright, listen carefully" she began, "Ganondorf and Emralda had attacked a village in Terlon Forest. The young child there on the table fought to save his village, but Ganondorf and Emralda knocked him unconscious. I and the other Sages then came and destroyed Ganondorf and Emralda. Unfortunately though, they were only shadow spirits of the real people. Rauru said they were after the child, but I don't get why they didn't go there in person."  
  
Everyone though for a few moments before Faria asked a question.  
  
"Impa, who *is* Emralda?" she asked. Impa looked at Faria and gulped.  
  
"This is pretty shocking so be ready for a surprise" she said. Everyone looked at her in confusion before she answered. "Emralda... is Ganondorf's... sister."  
  
Everyone froze in shock. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Ganondorf having a sister!? It was like nothing they had ever heard of before.  
  
"No way, a sister!?" exclaimed Link. Impa nodded.  
  
"Yep, his own flesh and blood." Everyone still had a face of shock on their faces; it was just incredible that Ganondorf had a sibling. Link then thought of another thing Impa had said.  
  
"Impa, you said it seemed like Ganondorf and Emralda were trying to find the kid, but what would they want with him?" he asked. Impa shook her head.  
  
"I wish I had the answer to that Link, but not even I, or any other of the Sages know why they wanted him." Everyone then looked at the child. He lay on the table still unconscious, Impa felt sorry for him.  
  
"Poor kid, he took quite a beating and isn't even dead. He fought incredibly well, he's like you Link." she said. Link looked at the kid. He felt some strange feeling within himself, like he almost knew him in a special way.  
  
"He *is* like me" he whispered.  
  
Suddenly a huge bird flew onto one of the window sills in the great hall. Faria was a little surprised, but Link's eyes lit up as he saw the huge bird. "Kaepora Gaebora!" he exclaimed, and ran over to the huge owl who smiled at Link.  
  
"Good to see you again Link, it's been a while since I last saw you!" he replied, "I see you've grown big and strong, I remember when you were still a child, boy were those some funny adventures!". Both of them laughed as Zelda walked up to him, she had a face of surprise on her. Link immediately noticed it.  
  
"What's wrong Zelda?" he asked.  
  
"You" she said to Kaeproa Gaebora, "are you, the Messenger of the Goddesses?" The large owl nodded.  
  
"Yep, that would be me Princess" he answered, "and I've come with some news for all of you."  
  
"Really, what is it!?" exclaimed Faria. Kaepora laughed.  
  
"Settle down little one" he said, "It's very important, so I'd suggest you listen, it's about that boy." Everyone looked to where the owl pointed his wing, right at the injured child. Everyone was once again shocked.  
  
"What is it, Kaepora Gaebora?" asked Link. The owl cleared his throat before beginning his long lecture.  
  
"You see, many years ago, when that child was about only six years old, Ganondorf and Emralda had attacked the village he lived in. They were looking for the Triforce. It was believed that a piece of the Triforce was right there in the village, and someone possessed it. When Ganondorf had got there, the child had stepped in front of him. He said he wouldn't let him attack the village. Ganondorf had snickered at the boy before he hit him with an energy bolt. He thought he had killed him, but the kid got up with such rage for a little child. He attacked Emralda and Ganondorf with a special power like no other. Right from his sword came an incredible energy beam. It hit Emralda and Ganondorf head on and disintegrated them. Unfortunately though, they found a way to be revived. Everyone then thought that child actually had a piece of the Triforce, but that has been proven false since you Link and Zelda have a piece each, and Ganondorf has the other. The point is, that child is incredibly powerful and will soon become the hero of Hyrule. Link, you and that child have a special relationship."  
  
"And what might that be, Kaepora?" he asked.  
  
Kaepora was more serious than ever now before he spoke and as he spoke. "Link, you know that your mother had died shortly after she gave birth to you. But, six years later the Goddesses resurrected her from death for a short amount of time."  
  
"Why did they do that?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't make sense, why would they resurrect her for just a short period of time like that?" asked Faria.  
  
"That is what I'm getting to" Kaepora Gaebora replied, "They resurrected her so she could give birth to one more child." Everyone gasped in shock before Kaepora continued. "Yes, they brought her back to life so she could give birth to a child whose destiny would be to save Hyrule from Ganondorf and Emralda. That child is the one who you brought from Terlon Link. That Link; is your little brother."  
  
Once again everyone gasped in shock. Their jaws dropped right down as they looked at the boy. They were in total shock, but Link was even worse. He couldn't believe he actually had a little brother, and he was laying on a table right before him. He had never actually taken the time to notice his appearance. He was a very small kid. He was thinner and was probably wasn't even five foot, about four foot nine it seemed. He was also very light, when Link was carrying him, he felt like he wasn't even seventy pounds!! But he didn't care about his size. He could only stare in shock knowing *that* was his long lost little brother.  
  
"My, *brother*?" he said very quiet in shock. Kaepora nodded.  
  
"Yep, that's him, none other than that boy" he said.  
  
Link was still in shock, but asked Kaepora Gaebora an important question. "What, is his name?" he asked.  
  
"Mirren" answered the huge owl, "listen carefully once again, I've got another story to tell you. Don't be surprised if it seems Mirren is acting like a younger child than he is. That's simply because he knows he's the younger child, so he'll always feel very young. But that doesn't mean he's immature at all. Mirren's heart is like an 8 year old child, but his maturity is as good as yours Link."  
  
"How does he know that Link is his brother if he's never seen him?" asked Faria.  
  
"I suspected one of you would ask that" replied Kaepora, "You see, I'm one of his good friends, so I've told him about you Link. He had always wanted to someday find you and meet you Link, but unfortunately that day never came. He didn't know where you were Link, not to mention he still needed a little training before he could set out to journey all of Hyrule.  
  
"You mean, he actually knew about me, and he wanted to find me?" asked Link.  
  
"Of course!" answered Kaepora Gaebora, "who wouldn't want to meet your own brother!? Anyways be ready for him Link, he knows what you look like through me, so he's going to be really, *really* excited to meet you. Goodbye my friends."  
  
With that Kaepora Gaebora flew off into the sky. "He was something else, very intelligent" said Impa.  
  
"Yes" replied Zelda, "anyone who's the Messenger of the Goddesses must be like he was!"  
  
Everyone put a smile on their faces as Mirren opened his eyes. He rubbed his head and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" he said out loud, "what in the world? What place is this? I'm dead aren't I?" He then looked to his side and saw Zelda. He then realized he wasn't dead, but was at Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Princess Zelda!" he exclaimed. Zelda smiled. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle Mirren, it's nice to meet you" she said.  
  
"Same here" he replied. Faria then walked over to him. "Hi there, I'm Faria, Zelda's sister" said Faria, "it's good to see you too."  
  
Mirren nodded. "Hi Faria, it's nice to meet you" he replied. Impa then spoke.  
  
"I'm Impa, it's nice to finally meet you Mirren. Mirren smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" he replied, "but how do all know my name?"  
  
Zelda pointed behind him. He turned around, and froze in shock; it was his brother. Link smiled as Mirren's jaw hung right down. "Kaepora Gaebora told us everything about you Mirren" Link said, "You don't even need to say anything."  
  
Mirren was still in shock until his eyes finally light up and his face a joyous one. He jumped off the table towards Link as he shouted "Bro!" Link caught his little brother in his arms as Mirren hugged him beyond all belief. Link kneeled down to reach Mirren's height.  
  
"Oh my God! I can believe it's you Link! I'm so happy to see ya bro, I can believe it!!!" Mirren said with tears in his eyes and his face in Link's shoulder as he kept his hug on his older brother. Link smiled.  
  
"Good to see you too, Mirren" Link replied.  
  
Everyone else in the room also smiled. The sight was just beautiful. A little child meeting his own brother for the first time almost brought tears to Zelda's eyes. She put her arm around Faria's shoulders and pulled her close. They both smiled at each, the moment really made everyone happy for Link and Mirren. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
For the rest of the day, Link had spent all of his time with Mirren. He practiced sword fighting with him, went to Hylia to fish, and took him to Kakariko Village. They went to the Shooting Gallery. Before, Link had given Mirren a wonderful bow, and helped him get good at it. At the Shooting Gallery Mirren did very well. In fact, he was able to hit all ten rupees and received a purple rupee as a prize. Once they were done with that, Link thought it would be nice if he took Mirren to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
They ran all the way over there and entered the ranch. Mirren thought it was just absolutely beautiful. They first went to the house where Talon was, sleeping with his Cuccos.  
  
"Hey Talon, what's up!?" said Link. Talon got surprised and woke up. He jumped up a bit before speaking.  
  
"What in tarnation is goin' on around.......... Oh Link, it's you! Sorry!" he said.  
  
"No problem Talon, I understand" Link replied. Both of them laughed until Talon noticed the boy beside Link. He looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Hey, who's that Link?" he asked. Link smiled and put his shoulder on Mirren's shoulder.  
  
"Believe it or not Talon, this is my little brother" he answered. Talon was very surprised. He would've never had expected to see Link with his little brother!  
  
"Well hey there little guy!" said Talon, "what's yer name?"  
  
"Mirren" he answered.  
  
"Nice name, Mirren" replied Talon, "hey, how would ya like ta play a little game?"  
  
"Sure" answered Mirren, "what is it?"  
  
Talon laughed. "Well, it's my favorite game, but it's also my hardest!" he answered, "I'll throw my three Super Cuccos into a mess of regular cuccos, and you must find them in thirty seconds to get the prize. If yer playin', it'll cost ya ten rupees."  
  
Mirren pulled out two blue rupees from his adult sized wallet and handed it to Talon. "Bring it on" he said with a grin. Talon smiled, Mirren reminded him of Link when Link was a boy. Talon then threw his Super Cuccos into the crowd of regular cuccos as Mirren dove in searching madly for the Super Cuccos. He searched and searched and found two of them.  
  
"Alright kid, this is the moment of truth! One more and you win!" shouted Talon. Mirren looked and looked, but couldn't find the last one.  
  
"Crud!" he said in his mind, "I've got like ten seconds left and I can't find the last Super Cucco!" Mirren just then noticed a cucco in a pile of hay. He dove in, grabbed it, and held it up just as time ran out.  
  
"Nice job Mirren! Ya won!" shouted Talon, "Come get yer prize!" Mirren ran over to Link and Talon as Talon fished out a bottle of fresh Lon Lon Milk. "Here ya go Mirren, the best milk in Hyrule!" he said handing the bottle to Mirren. He took the bottle and put it away in his pouch.  
  
"Hey Mirren, lets go see Malon, you'll love her horses!" Link said. Mirren nodded as they both began leaving the house.  
  
"See ya around boys! Come back again!" shouted Talon.  
  
"See ya!" Link and Mirren said back.  
  
They both then walked all the way over to the track where Malon was grooming a horse. She immediately noticed Link.  
  
"Link!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Same here Malon" he replied. They both smiled at each other until Malon noticed Mirren.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" she asked. Mirren somewhat froze. He thought Malon was kind of pretty, but answered without a nervous tone.  
  
"I'm Mirren, Link's brother" he answered. Malon's jaw dropped as her eyes light up.  
  
"Link, you have a little brother!?" she exclaimed, "That's so nice!" Link nodded.  
  
"Yep, he's quite a kid" he said putting his hand on Mirren's shoulder. Mirren smiled, the same went for Malon.  
  
"Hi, Mirren, I'm Malon, I'm one of your brother's best friends" she said, "It's nice to meet you!" Mirren nodded.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too!" he replied. Malon liked Mirren a *real* lot, she also thought he was kind of cute. Like Talon, he reminded him of Link as a child.  
  
"Hey Mirren, wanna see me ride Epona?" asked Link. Mirren looked a little confused.  
  
"Who's Epona?" he asked. Link grinned and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He then played the beautiful melody of Epona's Song. After he was done, Epona came galloping from Hyrule Field into the ranch. Mirren's eyes literary bugged out. She was huge! Not to mention absolutely beautiful!  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, "that's you horse!?" Link nodded.  
  
"Yep, none other horse better for me than Epona!" he replied stroking Epona's neck. He then jumped on Epona and began riding. He rode all around the track and then began jumping the fences. Mirren was even more amazed. He had never seen anyone ride so swiftly! So perfectly! So awesome! He was absolutely amazed!  
  
"Man, I don't what to say, he rides so greatly" he said. Malon smiled and watched Link too.  
  
"He is a great rider isn't he?" she said, "him and Epona are great friends; they've been together all their lives." Malon then thought about Mirren she turned towards and knelt down before him. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"How would *you* like to try riding?" she asked. Mirren didn't know what to say. He thought the riding looked like a lot of fun, but he had never ridden a horse like Epona was before!  
  
"Well, ya see, I really don't think I can ride a horse like Epona I mean I've really never ridden before!" he said rubbing the back of his head with a little embarrassment. Malon laughed for a moment but soon stopped.  
  
"I'd never let you ride a big horse like that!" she replied still giggling a little, "you're too small, you'd get killed! But I think a pony like when Link first met Epona would suit you fine!" Mirren smiled a little even though he didn't really like the comment on him being so small, but he knew Malon was right.  
  
"Come with me" she said, "I think I know of a pony that's just right for you!" Mirren was still a little nervous even though it was just a pony, but he followed Malon over to the drinking porch. There, was a pretty brown pony. Her mane was black as the night sky, but he eyes shined in the wonderful sun. Mirren absolutely loved her. He just loved her beautiful sienna color hair. Malon told him her name was Artra. Mirren stroked her neck, and Artra loved it. Malon then taught him everything he would need to know in order to ride. Once she was done, Mirren got on Artra and walked around the track with her.  
  
"You're doing great Mirren!" shouted Malon, "now try and gallop!" Mirren nodded and pushed Artra forward. He gave a little kick to get her going, and it worked perfectly. She rode pretty fast for a pony and went all around the track twice in less than a minute! Soon Link and Mirren needed to get back to Hyrule Castle. They said goodbye to Malon, Talon, and Artra as Link walked with Epona and Mirren.  
  
They left the ranch and saw Hyrule Castle not too far away. The market was destroyed by Ganondorf when the seven years passed, but it was never rebuilt. Luckily though, everyone moved to Kakariko Village, so the shops were still around.  
  
"Hey Mirren, get on Epona, we'll get to Hyrule Castle quicker" he said.  
  
"I don't need Epona" Mirren said back. Link looked at Mirren quite surprised before bursting out into laughter.  
  
"You actually think you're faster than Epona!? That's hilarious!!!" he exclaimed as he laughed more than.  
  
"Of course not" Mirren replied, "I've got somethin' else!" Mirren then took out a beautiful redwood ocarina and played a wonderful melody. When he finished, he simply looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hey, what's gonna happen?" asked Link. Mirren grinned.  
  
"You'll see" he replied. Suddenly a loud roar echoed from the sky all the way down to the ground. Then a huge golden dragon was flying in the sky and finally flew down right by Mirren. He was about 40 feet tall, and was absolutely beautiful. His golden skin was like no other. You would think he was a destruction creature, but Mirren walked right up to him and jumped on top of him. He rubbed his head, and the dragon seemed to like it.  
  
Epona neighed and jumped up in fright, but Link was even worse. His eyes were bugging out, and his jaw was drooping incredibly low. "Who, is that!?" he yelled. Mirren grinned.  
  
"This is my dragon buddy Goldenfire" Mirren answered, "I fly him all the time. So, you still wanna have that race?" Link couldn't answer, he was speechless. He instead shook his head slowly.  
  
"I didn't think so" he said still grinning. He then flew with Goldenfire at an incredible speed towards Hyrule Castle. Link watched him fly the golden dragon and soon snapped out of his shock condition. He then finally smiled.  
  
"Man, I couldn't have gotten a better little brother" he said. He then got Epona ready and began following Mirren and Goldenfire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Emralda and Ganondorf were still watching Mirren. They smiled wickedly as they saw Mirren flying his dragon happily. "I'll betcha that smile will literary disintegrate once we begin the plan" said Emralda. Ganondorf laughed.  
  
"There's no doubt my sister!" he replied, "and we've already begun." Emralda looked at Ganondorf. "The pony and the dragon, great targets" she said.  
  
"Yes, but let's leave the dragon for later" added Ganondorf, "that's one of his best friends, and we always save the best for the end." Emralda nodded.  
  
"Yes, you're right" she replied, "We'll first capture his most loved ones from him. He'll most definitely be crushed, but I'm sure he'll be so enraged that he'll come here to fight us and try and get them back. When that happens, we'll kill him, and finally take over Hyrule together!"  
  
Emralda smiled at Ganondorf. She always knew he was clever, and intelligent, and his wickedness helped him even more.  
  
"Brother, who are the others we will take from him?" she asked.  
  
"Don't get ahead of you Emralda" he said, "I've still got one more plan before we start capturing everyone he loves the most." Emralda smiled. "  
  
You mean my special beasts?" she asked with an evil grin. Ganondorf nodded.  
  
"Yes" he answered, "Captain Gorg and the Ogre Pirates, The Wolf-Bear, and The Evil Phoenix."  
  
Emralda was evilly pleased with the answer. "I'll get them together right now" she said, "I'll send Captain Gorg and the Ogre Pirates to the Hyrule Sea, The Wolf-Bear in Terlon Forest, and The Evil Phoenix at Death Mountain Crater. That sound good Ganondorf?" Ganondorf nodded.  
  
"That'll be good, go tell them now, I'll stay here and watch the kid", "And then when he falls asleep, I'll give him the news." Emralda nodded and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It had become night at Hyrule Castle, and the only ones still up were the night shift guards. Link and Mirren had quite a day, so they were very tired. They both went to their rooms and fell right asleep. Link was having pleasant dreams, but Mirren was having nightmares.  
  
He tossed and turned in his bed sweating bullets. In his dreams he saw a huge galleon attacking Hyrule from the Sea, a giant beast assaulting Terlon Forest, and a gigantic Phoenix setting fire to the Mountains. Then he saw Ganondorf and Emralda, smiling wickedly at him.  
  
"Kid, you defeated us once and killed us, preventing us a chance to get a piece of the Triforce" they said, "We never forget when someone does such a thing to us. These will be the punishments right now for what you've done. So unless you want Hyrule to be destroyed, I'd suggest you go and try and defeat them. And remember, this is only the first of our great plans to conquer Hyrule together and get revenge on you all those years ago. Goods luck!"  
  
Mirren sprung up. He was scared out of his skin and was breathing heavily. Never had he ever had a dream like this one. He couldn't believe the beasts that attacked Hyrule! But the scariest thing was Ganondorf and Emralda. He felt he had seen them before. (Mirren didn't remember the battle when he was younger) He knew one thing though, Hyrule was definitely in some kind of danger, and he was determined to stop it.  
  
The next morning Mirren told everyone about his dream. Surely enough too, Zelda had the dream also, only Ganondorf and Emralda had never appeared, just the beasts. Link found the dreams somewhat of a threat. And sure enough he was right. Kaepora Gaebora came by and told them of the creatures. He told Mirren and Link that they should go out and defeat the creatures to save Hyrule. They agreed and packed up their things. At about noon, they left, on yet another adventure. (At least for Link!)  
  
Mirren called upon Goldfire and got on him, while Link called for Epona. They decided they'd first go to the Hyrule Sea. The Hyrule Sea was north- west of Hyrule Castle and north of Lake Hylia. It was actually said that the waterfall from Gerudo Valley came from the Hyrule Sea.  
  
Link and Mirren traveled for a very long time before Mirren believed he was able to see it. He flew up a little higher and was then positive he had seen the Hyrule Sea.  
  
"Yo Link!" he shouted, "we're not too far now! It's right up ahead!"  
  
"Good spottin"!" Link yelled back, "Goldenfire is an excellent help for us!" Mirren smiled at his beautiful Golden Dragon and patted him on the head. Soon they traveled all the way over to the shore. Mirren landed perfectly and sent Goldenfire off, and Link sent Epona off. They instantly saw a huge pirate ship. They ducked in some bushes by a small glade and watched it.  
  
"That's the ship Link" Mirren said, "The one I saw in my dream, I'm sure that's our target"  
  
Link studied the galleon. He noticed that there were ogres on it, most definitely the pirates. "That's a start, but how do we get on it? There's no way we'll be able to swim out there and not be seen." Mirren knew Link was right, but quickly spotted a small boat on shore. It was filled with many bags of "booty" and had a flag with an ogre on it.  
  
"We can hitch a ride on that" he said, "We can hide in one of the bags and get a one way ticket to that ship!"  
  
"That's easy for you ta say!" snapped Link, "you're practically a midget, and you could fit in anything! There's no way I could fit in on of those bags!" Mirren glared at Link who did the same. He didn't like the whole _"midget"_ comment but knew Link was saying what was true. He tried to think of a way Link could hide there. When he went over there to look, he found a way.  
  
"Link, that ale barrel is huge. All we do is dump out the stuff, and you hide in there!"  
  
Link didn't like the plan, but went along with it. It really was the only way onto the ship. As he poured the ale out, Mirren stuffed himself in a sack full of tunics.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he said in comfort, "these clothes are comfortable." Link finally finished pouring out the ale. But as he did, he heard a couple of the pirates coming. He jumped in the boat and got in the barrel.  
  
"Quiet now Mirren, I think the Ogre Pirates are comin' back!" he whispered. And so they were. There were two of them, big armor dressed ogres with two new prisoners. There was a Gerudo woman, and a Hyrulian Sailor. They had been captured and tied up not to mention muffled with a large cloth around their mouths. They were soon to be slaves on the Ogre Ship. The pirates threw them in the boat next to each other.  
  
"Let's get back to the ship, I'm hungry!" said one of the Ogre Pirates. The other then pushed the boat out onto the water and began sailing back to ship. The waves were calm, so the ride wasn't that bad for Link or Mirren, but a little tight. Soon they reached the ship, and the two pirates began unloading the things on the boat. They first took the two prisoners and took them to the cells. Then they got the booty, including where Link and Mirren were hiding.  
  
"Boy, these sacks and barrels are a lot heavier than usual!" said one of the Ogres.  
  
"You just haven't been training enough, if you trained a little more, you wouldn't be so weak!" said the other.  
  
"Hey! I've been trainin' a lot and workin' like a dog!" snapped the other ogre pirate, "I know when somethin's heavy!"  
  
"Just quit ya bellyachin' and throw the stuff in the storage rooms!"  
  
The ogre pirates then opened the doors to the storage rooms and just threw the sacks and barrels in. Everything crashed on the hard wood, including Link and Mirren. Link was able to break off the top to his barrel and get out.  
  
"Man! Those Ogres were brutes! Ow!" he said rubbing his head. Mirren then came out from the bag of tunics he was in.  
  
"Tell me about it, they should learn to treat their booty a little better!" he shouted. They both got up and got rid of the pains.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" asked Link.  
  
"I was first thinking of an attack outside on the decks, but I think it'd be better if we'd rescue those two slaves" he answered.  
  
"Great idea!" replied Link. They both then began searching the under parts of the ship for the cells. They had no idea where anything was, so it was quite hard. But after a good deal of looking, they found a room with the keys to the cells.  
  
"Well, it's better than nothing" said Mirren. Link then grabbed Mirren's shoulder and held him back.  
  
"Wait" he whispered, and pointed to two Ogre Pirates who were guarding the room.  
  
"So what, we just attack 'em and it's over!" replied Mirren.  
  
"No" snapped Link, "we can't let the other Ogre Pirates know we're here. We can't take 'em on all alone! But I've got an idea, come here." Mirren went over by Link as he whispered a plan into his ear.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" exclaimed Mirren, "that'll be the biggest flop ever!"  
  
"Come on bro" said Link with a grin, "it's bound to work. Not to mention I did your plan on the boat before!" Mirren glared at Link but soon stopped. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Why not, it really is the only plan that won't alert the others" he said, "fine." Link smiled.  
  
"Believe me, it'll work."  
  
The Ogre Pirates were bored. It was not a fun job to be a guard on the bottom of the ships. It was very moist, damp, smelly, and barely any light was shining in. They were soon becoming sleepy from the boredom, but when they saw a strange figure walking a little oddly into the room, they instantly became alerted and were no longer sleepy.  
  
The fellow was about as tall as them, and wore a long brown robe. They couldn't see his face, for he was wearing a mask similar to the Skull Mask back in Hyrule.  
  
"Hey, who are you!?" snapped one of the guards. The person paused before answering, and cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm one of the new recruits" he answered, "The cap'n hired mi and mi men as mercenaries a couple o' days ago. He wanted mi ta get the keys for the cells."  
  
The guards looked at the man strangely. He had a voice like theirs, but no Ogre Pirate wore a robe or a mask. Not to mention he was much thinner than them. But if he really was one of the recruits and was sent by the captain, they'd be smart to let him take the keys.  
  
"Fine" said the one guard. The strange person nodded and walked over to the wall. He took every single key that was there off the hooks and stuffed them in his pockets. He then took out a sword and smacked one of the guards in the back of the head with the handle. He instantly was knocked out and crashed on the floor.  
  
"Hey you!" shouted the other guard. But that was all he could get out before he too was knocked flat by the sword handle. He moaned in pain and finally fell to the floor. The strange person watched the two until he whipped off his robe and mask revealing nothing more than Link with Mirren on his shoulders. Both were smiling  
  
"Well I'd say that went well" Link said, "and to think you actually doubted my plan."  
  
"Come on bro, that wasn't the greatest plan ever so ya gotta cut me some slack on the whole doubting hoo ha." Mirren replied. Link looked at him strangely.  
  
"What's- hoo ha?" he asked. Mirren scratched his head and thought for a few moments.  
  
"Actually, I don't think it means anything, but I know I've heard it before!" he answered. Link laughed.  
  
"Let's just forget that and get to the real task." Mirren nodded happily and jumped down.  
  
"Okay, let's take the keys and get going, we'll do this together" Mirren explained. Link nodded and they ran off down the halls. Most cells were empty, so they kept on looking, but as they searched, they noticed that there were a few more guards around.  
  
"Mirren, you go find the two prisoners and I'll sniper the guards off with my bow" Link whispered.  
  
"No problem" Mirren whispered back. He then ran off down a hall where no guards were. Link silently pulled out an arrow and loaded it in his Fairy Bow. He aimed, and fired. It hit the guard in the back and killed him.  
  
He then kept going to take out the rest. He was able to find two in the armory and got them both by firing two arrows through some holes through the wall. Next Link checked a room where a table was full of food. Sure enough, a guard was there indulging himself with food and rum. Link was about to about to fire another arrow, but then noticed he was falling asleep. He closed his eyes, and conked out. Link instead then went over to him and wrapped some cloth around his ears so he couldn't wake up from any noise. Link left the room and came to the place where you could go up on deck. He put his bow away and was going to wait for Mirren. But soon, two Ogre Pirates ransacked him. He pulled out his Hylian Shield and Master Sword and tried to fight back. But the pirates he was fighting were bigger and tougher than the others, not to mention they already knocked him flat from the sneak attack. He could only hope Mirren would come by soon for help.  
  
Mirren had searched well. He quickly found the male prisoner in a cell by another storage room. He noticed he was sleeping, so tried to wake him up as quietly as possible.  
  
"Hey, wake up, I'm gonna free you!" Mirren whispered. The man slowly opened his eyes and then rubbed them.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Mirren, and I'm here to stop the Ogre Pirates" Mirren answered, "but first I'm here to help you and that other Gerudo to escape." The man's face light up as he ran right over to the cell door.  
  
"Thanks so much kid, you're a lifesaver!" he said. Mirren then began using every key he to try to open up the cell. After the seventh one, he was finally able to unlock the door and let the man be free. "Wow, thanks Mirren" he said, "my name is Acro. I'm a sailor 'ere in these parts. I have a small boat that I sail on through the waters." Mirren then looked at the man. He seemed to be in his thirties. He had a soft indigo color hair that reached down to the middle of his back. He was a little taller than Link and wore a turquoise tunic with white pants.  
  
"Alright, I just gotta go get the other prisoner and then I can get back to my brother" Mirren explained.  
  
"I'll show ya where that Gerudo is, they tossed 'er in before me" said Acro, "Follow me!" Acro then took his weapons from one of the walls and ran down the halls as Mirren followed. He used a grappling hook, and a nice cutlass. Soon they came to the Gerudo, who didn't seem happy.  
  
"What are ya guys doin' here!?" she shouted. Mirren gulped in fear. She looked like one, tough Gerudo! She had a long ponytail that actually reached her back! She looked a lot like Nabooru, but wore a sleeveless blue vest with red stars on it.  
  
"I'm tryin' ta free you" he whispered nervously, "that way, me, you, this guy, and my brother can defeat those stinky Ogre Pirates." The Gerudo woman grinned.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" she said right back. Acro and Mirren then began taking key after key in hopes they'd find the key quicker. And they did. Acro found it and let the Gerudo out.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys, my name is Mardera" she said, "when I heard Ganondorf and Emralda had sent out Captain Gorg and the Ogre Pirates in the sea, I'd thought it'd be better if I'd leave the Gerudo Fortress to see if I could stop them."  
  
"You mean, you don't like Ganondorf or Emralda?" Acro asked with confusion. Mardera nodded.  
  
"Yep" she answered, "most of the Gerudos now hate him, especially with this. I've heard those two have two more attacks ready on Hyrule somewhere, but we can discuss this later, I want those pirates dead!" She grabbed her two great scimitars from the wall and put them in their scabbards. The three then began running down the halls to find Link. But Mirren feared something. Not the Ogre Pirates or Mardera anymore. But instead Ganondorf and Emralda. For some reason now, he began to remember seeing them before, very long ago. But he soon forgot that when he saw Link a bloody mess with cuts and gashes weakly fighting two huge guards.  
  
"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!!!!!!!!!" shouted Mirren. He whipped out his sword and jumped at the guards. He smacked one in the face with his shoulder and knocked him down. The other came at him and slashed him with his cutlass. It caught him in the arm, but he attacked right back and stabbed him in the lung area. The Ogre Pirate grunted in pain, and died. The other roared and ran at him.  
  
"Not so fast!" shouted Acro as he threw his grappling hook. It wrapped right around the guard's throat and choked him. Mardera then rushed in and kicked him square in the stomach. It knocked all the wind out of him and made his eyes bug out. But he soon closed them and fell down. Acro got his grappling hook back as Mirren helped his brother.  
  
"You okay Link?" he asked sounding worried. Link's blood flowed down onto Mirren's right hand as he coughed.  
  
"Not right now" he answered, "those guards attacked me from behind, so I had a little trouble." Link coughed up more blood as Mirren pulled out a Farie from his brother's knapsack. He took off the cork and let it fly into him. In only a few seconds, all of his cuts and wounds were healed and he was perfect.  
  
"Man! Gotta love those Faries!" Link exclaimed. Mirren smiled and got up with his brother. Mardera and Acro then walked over to them.  
  
"Alright, now the attack" said Mardera, "what's the plan guys?"  
  
Link got up and began explaining. "We really didn't take the time to make a plan" he answered, "but I'm trying to think of some way that we could take out a lot of them without them knowing at first." Acro knew of a way and instantly stated it.  
  
"There's an entire line of loaded crossbows between the two flagpoles" he said, "It's sort of like a cradle. There's a string attached to all the triggers of them so all they have to do is pull one end of the string and a whole load of arrows are fired. All we have ta do is go up there, aim them correctly, have someone get their attention, and fire 'em off!"  
  
Everyone liked the plan, and agreed that it was good. They would sneak up on deck unnoticed, and get up on the cradle to commence the attack. And that's what exactly what they did. They opened the door and looked for any pirates around. They made it up on deck and stealthily made it over to one of the ladders. Mirren went up first to knock out all guards on there. Since he was small and could conceal himself easily, he decided it'd be best for him to do it. He got up and noticed two guards. He got under a large cover and sneaked over to the guards. He took out his sword and knocked them out knocked with the handle. Everyone else came up and helped him carry the Ogre Pirates to one of the crows nest to hide them.  
  
As Acro then began aiming the crossbows perfectly, Mardera spotted Captain Gorg for Link. "That's probably him" she said pointing a large Ogre Pirate at the back of the boat sitting on a large chair with many others around him. He was much more muscular than the others and had an eye patch on his left eye. His steel helmet was round at the top and totally flat on the bottom. On top was a sharp spike, and a white turban surrounded the bottom of his helmet.  
  
"Wow, I can see why he's captain!" exclaimed Mirren. Mardera nodded.  
  
"Yes, he's also the most intelligent of them all, so he's an excellent choice for those fools" she said, "We must stop them!" Link grinned.  
  
"Don't worry Mardera, we will" he reassured.  
  
Acro just then finished setting all the crossbows correctly. "Alright, now let's get their attention and begin this" he said. Mardera looked over to a large amount of pirates and cleared her throat.  
  
"Hey you!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. All the Ogre Pirates looked towards her. "Yeah, you ugly idiots!!" she shouted, "Looks like we got on deck and in the cradle without you guys even noticing!!" Captain Gorg flew up from his chair. He glared at his crew.  
  
"You idiots!" he yelled, "you let them escape and even let two new ones on board! Get theeeeeeeeeeeeeem!!!!!" The guards pulled out their weapons and charged from both sides of the cradle.  
  
"Now Acro!" yelled Link. Acro pulled the string and let twenty crossbow arrows fly. The barrage hit the mass of pirates from one side and took out fifteen pirates. The others then began climbing the ladders in hopes they'd get up there. But Link and Mardera chopped off the ladders and knocked them into the crowds.  
  
As they did that, Acro was taking numerous barrels, boxes, crates, and crates and was dumping them onto the Ogres. They shattered on impact and took out a couple each. Mirren was right beside him using an awesome arrow technique. He loaded up four arrows (one arrow for each space between his fingers and thumb) and shot them. Each time a scream from at least three ogres rang out and they fell and died with an arrow still in them. In fact, not even Link could perform such a great bow and arrow technique!  
  
This assault went on for a little while before they all jumped down and began fighting hand to hand. Acro attacked with his grappling hook and cutlass, Link fought with the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield, Mardera assaulted them with her twin scimitars, while Mirren battled with his nice broadsword. It may have been thirty Ogre Pirates against four warriors, but Mirren and company did just fine.  
  
Captain Gorg watched everything from his chair and was absolutely disgusted with his crew. They were losing to only four warriors! He soon became just too angry and pulled out his awesome scimitar. It had a steel handle like a normal scimitar, but the blade was not a normal one. It was the tooth of a sea serpent that Captain Gorg had killed many years ago. He sharpened the sides so it made a perfect blade, and a terrifying one. He ran into the battle and attacked Mardera from behind. Mirren had noticed him, but not in time.  
  
"Mardera, look out!" he yelled. She tried to turn around, but felt Captain Gorg's blade slice her left shoulder before. She screamed and was sent flying. She smacked against the ground as Acro, Link, and Mirren ran over to her.  
  
"Mardera, are you all right?" Acro asked as Link knelt down behind her and held her. She didn't say anything, she just quietly moaned in pain. Link noticed the cut.  
  
"It's deep, and very bloody" he said. He then turned to Captain Gorg, who was actually smiling. Link's eyes narrowed. "You fool!" he exclaimed, "attacking a woman like that! You have no integrity whatsoever so stupid ogre!!!" Captain Gorg still smiled.  
  
"Well, if you think I deserve a little punishment how 'bout a duel?" he asked, "you win; me and my crew'll leave Hyrule. But if I win, I get to keep you as my slaves!" Link's eyes were still narrow.  
  
"Mirren, hold Mardera" he demanded. Mirren immediately ran over to Mardera and held her up. Link stood up and glared at Captain Gorg and pulled out the Master Sword and his shield.  
  
"You're on" he said. Captain Gorg grinned and lunged at Link. Link did the same and soon they were in a great fight. All the Ogre Pirates cheered for Captain Gorg as he attacked Link with his serpent tooth scimitar.  
  
"Mirren, stay with Mardera" said Acro, "In case something happens in that fight, I wanna be ready at all times ta jump in and help your brother." Mirren simply nodded. He looked at Mardera, who seemed to be in an extraordinary amount of pain. He then remembered the Lon Lon Milk he won at the ranch the other day!  
  
He pulled out the bottle from his knapsack and helped Mardera drink half of it. She drank the fresh, delicious milk and soon opened her eyes fully. It was like she'd never been hurt at all. "Wow!' she exclaimed, "that milk was incredible! I feel perfect, thanks Mirren! Mirren smiled at her.  
  
"What can I say?" he replied, "My motto has always been help my friends the best I can!" Mardera then smiled back at Mirren. She liked him a real lot. She thought he was nice, brave, and very mature for his age. He made her remember her young days, the best of her life. She now knew she had an ally, and a friend for life. Mirren helped her up as everyone watched the battle between Link and Captain Gorg.  
  
It was very intense. Captain Gorg attacked like a beast, and Link fought back the same way. They screamed at each other and slashed with their mighty blades. And even though the battle was incredible, no one had gotten a single hit in yet. Every time Captain Gorg went for an attack, Link blocked it with one of his weapons. And whenever Link attacked, Captain Gorg found some way to block it. The stand off raged on for a few minutes before one of the fighters finally got a hit it. Captain Gorg went for an awesome downward slash. But Link blocked it and smacked his arm away for a minute to do an intense slice with the Master Sword to Gorg's unprotected left cheek. The blade cut right through and knocked Captain Gorg sideways. A glob of blood flew from Captain Gorg's face and landed by his crew, who were just shocked. Captain Gorg knelt there breathing heavily holding his bloody cheek. Link gritted his teeth and ran over to him for another attack. But Captain Gorg got up and kicked him square in the chest.  
  
Link yelled in pain and flew all the way over to Acro. He landed against the floor and created a loud smack. Acro instantly helped him up and got him stabilized.  
  
"Thanks Acro, I needed that" said Link rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"No problem my friend" replied Acro," "just kill this fool for me" Link nodded and turned to Captain Gorg, who was waiting for a charge from Link. He did, and ran with the Master Sword and his shield in hand ready to fight. He jumped towards Captain Gorg ready for a jump slash. Captain Gorg had this planned and went for another downward slash. It was about to chop Link in half, but he fell right by Captain Gorg's outstretched legs and rolled under him. Captain Gorg couldn't believe the maneuver and tried to turn around to attack back. But Link drove his sword deep into his side before he could.  
  
He roared in pain like no other thing Mirren or Link had ever heard. The sound of screaming echoed throughout the entire sea, freezing whoever it came by in fear. Link finally pulled out the Master Sword, revealing the bloodiest gash he had even seen. Mirren's jaw hung down in shock, while Mardera and Acro almost turned away in disgust. The blood streamed down his leg as he knelt on the ground still screaming in pain. But Link had no sympathy for him.  
  
"Get up ya fool!" he shouted, "I thought you said you were so tough! You're pathetic!!!" Captain Gorg heard the insults and slowly got up. He grabbed his blade, and swung around in hopes he'd hit Link. But he did a back flip and pulled out the Fairy Bow. Link loaded up one arrow and fired it. It shot right into the bottom of Captain Gorg's unprotected right shoulder. He screamed again in pain as Link shot one more into the other shoulder. Gorg grabbed both shoulders and howled in agony. He fell to the ground gushing blood from four different places. Link's expression still showed no shock or sorrow. He put away the Fairy Bow and advanced over to Captain Gorg. He stood right over him as the pool of blood grew around Captain Gorg.  
  
"You are in no position to fight any longer" Link said dominantly, "I'll let you leave now with your life. Make the decision; leave; or die." All the Ogre Pirates stood in shock waiting for their captain's response.  
  
"Would he really surrender?" they all thought. Link still waited for an answer before Captain Gorg finally lifted his head up.  
  
"Well?" asked Link demanding, "Leave, or die?" Gorg smiled wickedly.  
  
"Neither" he answered. Captain Gorg then grabbed his scimitar and slammed it into Link's stomach. Link didn't even scream, he just gasped in agony and pain as his face went pale.  
  
"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mirren at the top of his lungs. His eyes began filling with tears as Link fell to ground. But soon, they dried up, and rage literally enveloped him. He pulled out his sword and charged at Captain Gorg. He screamed like no other warrior and pulled his sword back ready for an attack. Gorg turned around and saw the kid. Everything was happening too fast for him, and he wasn't able to block Mirren's attack. He did a cut right across Captain Gorg's right leg and sliced it down to the bone.  
  
Even with the hideous roar of pain from Captain Gorg, Mirren could hear his sword cut right through his bone, so in fact, it went deeper than thought. Captain Gorg instantly collapsed and crashed on the ground holding his leg and howling in pain. Mirren could see he injured Gorg enough, and ran over to help his brother. But the Ogre Pirates were angry with Mirren, and charged at him. Three of the pirates went in for an attack. But Mirren saw them coming and in three quick flashes of his sword, they laid dead. The other pirates gasped and back off as Mirren glared at them. He knelt down besides Link as Acro and Mardera came over to help.  
  
"Here, I'll lift him up for you Mirren" said Acro. He got behind Link and lifted him slightly up.  
  
"Mirren, use the rest of that Lon Lon Milk you used on me for my injury" explained Mardera. Mirren did as she said and took out the half full bottle. Acro lifted Link's head up as Mirren helped him drink the milk. After a moment, Link's eyes opened and he was on his feet alone.  
  
"Phew! Thank God for that Lon Lon Milk!" Link exclaimed. Everyone stood up and watched as Captain Gorg began getting up. He was moving very slowly due the massive amount of pain he was feeling. Everyone glared at him as suddenly one of the look out's yelled out a message.  
  
"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea Serpeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnt!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Everyone gasped and went into complete panic. The entire crew of Ogre Pirates was running around yelling in fear. It was bad enough a serpent was coming, not to mention they were in no condition to defend the ship.  
  
"Whata we do Link?" asked Mardera. Link tried to think of some plan, but with all the Ogre Pirates screaming and running around, he couldn't think of a plan. He had never really dealt with Sea Serpents before, so this wasn't really an easy situation for him. He then noticed a small rowboat that they could escape in.  
  
"Guys, lets go in that boat and beat it!" he yelled pointing to it. Everyone then began running before a scimitar flew right by Mirren's face and almost sliced it. Everyone (besides Mirren who was literally frozen in shock) looked towards who threw it; it was Captain Gorg.  
  
"My God!" exclaimed Acro, "You just don't know when the heck ta quit do you!!!???" Captain Gorg didn't grin at the anger of Acro; he was just about as angry himself, only worse.  
  
"Because of you fools, my crew is gone, I'm gonna die of blood loss in about an hour, and my ship is gonna be destroyed by a stinkin' sea serpent!" he shouted back, "but I swear it by my own blood, I'm gonna kill at least one of ya before I die!!!" He waved his fist in anger as he spoke and suddenly realized the mist of water he was feeling and a large shadow growing around him. He saw Link and all the others faces of fear and shock as he felt a cold sensation shiver down his spine. He looked up and saw a huge dark orange sea serpent begin to come down for his kill. He screamed in terror as he lived his last seconds.  
  
The serpent brought his mouth full of sharp, sword-like teeth down on the area where Captain Gorg stood and got a mouthful. When he knew Captain Gorg was dead inside his mouth, he lifted himself into the air and swallowed everything he had in its mouth, including Captain Gorg.  
  
Link, Mardera, Acro, and Mirren still stood with bugged out eyes and faces of shock. Everyone couldn't believe what they had just seen, it was totally disturbing.  
  
"I.... I think I'm blind!" said Mirren. As that happened, all the Ogre Pirates were jumping overboard in hopes they'd escape the sea serpent. But the serpent noticed them and dove under water. Link and the others all watched as the serpent gobbled up every single pirate one by one. After minutes of seeing it, the serpent had eaten every surviving Ogre Pirate. He rose once again from the water and looked at Link, Mirren, Mardera, and Acro. He was very intimidating. In fact, not one of them took the chance to notice his characteristics. He was a very long, dark orange serpent with ruby red eyes and three sharp, pointy horns coming from the back of head. They actually almost seemed like a protective shield or helmet for him, and his head and face somewhat resembled that of a monitor. But whatever he looked like, everyone pulled out their weapons and got in their battle stances. Sure they still scared, but they knew if they wanted to live, they'd have to kill the sea serpent.  
  
"You guys ready?" asked Link. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's do this" he said. The serpent suddenly lunged at the ship and tore another chunk off. Everyone had luckily jumped away and evaded the attack. The serpent spit all the planks and splinters from his mouth and glared at them.  
  
"Let's go bro" said Mirren. Link nodded and the two both charged at the serpent. It looked at the two charging fighters and once again lunged at them. Link and Mirren jumped away once again and they both did jumping slashes. Their swords tore through the serpent's skin and made him roar in pain. His tail whipped around the ship and destroyed the cradle. All the broken parts came crashing down as the serpent attacked Link with his tail.  
  
It wrapped around his body and made him drop his weapons. It applied quite a lot of pressure and crushed the life out of him. Link screamed in pain and fought his hardest to escape. It crushed his stomach, and it made him hard to breathe. But after a few moments of it, he realized a Hylian could not overpower a serpent one bit. He began to lose consciousness before Mardera charged at him and jumped in the air. She came right by the end of the tail and sliced it off with one of her scimitars. Link fell to the ground as the remaining tail on him uncoiled. The serpent roared in pain then dove under the water. A trail of blood was left by him due to his bloody stump for an end of a tail. Everyone ran over to Link to make sure he was alright. He coughed a little a shook his head to get rid of the stars.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout me guys, I'm fine! Worry about the serpent!" he said. Everyone sighed with relief as the serpent came crashing right through the ship. He erupted directly through it and lunged for the third time. This time he came very close to getting Link, but everyone managed to escape. The serpent crashed in the water and made a great mist. He rose right back up and roared at the four fighters.  
  
Mirren pulled out his bow and arrow and loaded up three arrows at one. He aimed vertically and pulled the arrows back. "Ahhhh shut up ya annoying serpent!" he yelled and shot the three arrows. They rocketed through the air and struck the serpent in the upper body. He howled in rage and pain and created a huge wave that hit the ship and Mirren too. The huge amount of water struck him head on and carried him all the way over to the middle of the ship where some barrels were. He crashed right into it and lay there for a few moments before getting up.  
  
"You stupid serpent!" he yelled waving his fist, "I didn't want a bath!!" The serpent roared at Mirren and the others as Acro began spinning his grappling hook in the air above his head.  
  
"Try and roar with this on ya!!" he yelled and threw the grappling hook. It spiraled through the air and wrapped right around the mouth of the serpent. The hooks dug deep into his skin and made it even harder for him to get it off. Acro knew he'd soon be overpowered though by the serpent, so he ran over to one of the tall poles and wrapped it around that.  
  
"There we go, he'll never be able ta pull the whole ship!" he said sounding triumphant. But Acro was wrong. The serpent pulled with all it's might and began rocking the ship back and fourth, sending everyone rolling around the ship.  
  
"Acro, it's too strong! Untie the grappling hook now!" shouted Link. Acro quickly untied it and pulled with all of his strength. The hooks ripped through the serpent's skin and came off; leaving three bloody cuts. The beast was getting incredibly angry now. He charged at Acro and gave him a savage head butt that knocked him into the outside of one of the cabins. The force of both hits was greatly powerful, so Acro was knocked out cold.  
  
The serpent stood over the body of Acro and was about to get his second meal. His blood dripped from the top of his mouth all the way down to Acro. The blood hit his tunic, and stained it red. The serpent was about to swallow him whole, before he heard a strange sound. The serpent turned around to see Mirren playing his ocarina. He looked at Mirren in a flabbergasted way for a few moments. Once Mirren finished, he grinned and a familiar roar was heard. There was a great golden shine in the sky, and soon Goldenfire flew down right by Mirren.  
  
The huge golden dragon glared at the serpent as Mardera stood by Link with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe it. "No way, is that dragon, his friend?" she asked sounding shocked. Link smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep" he answered, "quite a kid isn't he?" Goldenfire and the serpent still stared at each other before Mirren gave Goldenfire a command.  
  
"Goldenfire, attack that serpent!" he yelled pointing to it. Goldenfire bellowed his roar and flew at the serpent. He lunged at it and grabbed him by the neck with his two huge claws as he stood on his hind legs. He choked the life out of the serpent for a few moments before the serpent began to coil around his body. Goldenfire only noticed this when it was too late. The serpent had wrapped itself around his body and tripped him. Goldenfire lost his grip and roared in rage. The serpent dove at him and bit onto his neck. Goldenfire roared in pain and tried to get him off. Unfortunately though, the serpent's grip was very tight, and was almost impossible to get off. As he still bit onto Goldenfire then, he began to apply immense pressure as he constricted about the dragon's body and squeezed away. Goldenfire began to cry out in agony, and struggled to escape. It seemed that he was coming to no avail though, as the serpent's grip was stronger than ever.  
  
But Goldenfire was incredibly powerful, and instead grabbed him by the inside of his mouth and slowly pulled him off. With the serpent off his bloodied neck, Goldenfire then began wrenching the serpent's mouth open. He pushed and pushed with all his might, as Mirren and the others stood watching in confusion.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Mardera. Even Mirren had no clue. He watched and watched, and noticed blood beginning to come out from the serpent's mouth. It flowed out like a stream, and even tough he was feeling a little sick at that point, he finally knew what Goldenfire was doing.  
  
"He's trying ta snap his jaw" he said. Everyone looked totally repulsed as more blood came out.  
  
"Well, he's sure doin' a good job of it!" exclaimed Mardera. As the serpent slowly began dieing, he thrashed his tail around in hopes he'd escape.  
  
"Look out!" shouted Link. The tail zoomed by as Link and Mirren jumped away, but Mardera wasn't so lucky. It hit her head on, and knocked her into the ocean.  
  
"Marderaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" yelled Link. He saw her bobbing up and down in the water unconscious and knew he had to help her. "Mirren, stay on the ship and tell Goldenfire what ta do, I'm gonna go save Mardera!" he said. Mirren nodded.  
  
"No problem bro!" he said. Link then dove into the water and swam as fast as he could. The waves smacked against him, but he kept on going. Soon he got to Mardera's body and got her. He then began swimming back.  
  
Back on the ship Goldenfire stopped applying the pressure and let go of the serpent. The serpent staggered and didn't make a sound. His mouth was full of blood and was dripping onto the ship. Acro suddenly woke up and saw the serpent the way it was, not to mention Goldenfire.  
  
"My God!" he yelled, "the serpent! It's practically dead! Hey Mirren, who's that dragon!?"  
  
"It's one of my old buddies!" Mirren answered, "now get outta there, he's gonna finish it off!" Acro immediately ran over to Mirren. "Alright Goldenfire, use your fireball!" Goldenfire obeyed the command and shot out a golden fireball from his mouth. It struck the serpent right in the face and burnt him badly. The serpent let out one last roar and collapsed to the ground dead.  
  
Mirren and Acro watched as the serpent lay dead with blood still coming from his burnt mouth and face. Goldenfire was now roaring in victory. His loud, deep roars echoed through the sea, showing he was the victor today. As they watched him, Link came up on the ship carrying Mardera, who was still unconscious.  
  
"What in the world happened!?" exclaimed Acro. Link set her down and breathed heavily.  
  
"The serpent one time hit her with his tail and knocked her into the ocean, so I had ta get her" he answered. Acro still looked at her.  
  
"Will she be all right?" he asked again. Link nodded as he gave her a little CPR to get the water out of her throat and mouth.  
  
"She should be, she really doesn't need much" he answered, "She'll be fine." Everyone sighed with relief as they felt the boat moving strangely. They all looked out to the sea and noticed it was sinking.  
  
"Time to go!" said Mirren, "Goldenfire!" The golden dragon flew over to him as Mirren got on his back. "Come on guys, we can ride Goldenfire to the shore, I'll ride like this. Link and you Acro can hold onto his wings, and he'll carry Mardera." Link and Acro looked at each other for a moment and soon shrugged.  
  
"What the heck!?" they said to each other. With that Link and Acro got on Goldenfire's wings and got a tight grip, while Goldenfire grabbed Mardera and held her in his huge claws. He then took flight into the air and began flying over the sea to the shore. Mirren looked back as the ship and the serpent finally submerged into the sea. He turned back and smiled.  
  
_"What an adventure!"_ he said to himself in his head. 


End file.
